Danganronpa Wiki:Deletion Queue
The following images are due for deletion as part of large-scale image management projects, but are being held in a queue in order to limit disruption when mass-replacing images with bots throughout multiple galleries and allow linked inter-language Danganronpa wikis such as ru.danganronpa.wikia.com and pl.danganronpa.wikia.com which use our image database to manage their files. Gallery Revamps File:Monokuma reflection.jpg File:Monokuma in opening.jpg File:Naegi and Monokuma.png File:Kirigiri and Monokuma.png Naegi's bracelet.png DR3 Side Future Naegi Intro.jpg Naegi and Monokuma.png Makoto Naegi Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Asahina's introduction.jpg Asahina with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Asahina.jpg Aoi Asahina Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Kirigiri's smile introduction.jpg Kirigiri with a Monokuma bracelet.png DR3 Kirigiri OP.jpg Kirigiri and Monokuma.png Kyoko Kirigiri Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png hiro's introduction.jpg Yasahiro with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Hiro Intro.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Miaya's introduction.jpg Miaya with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg opening Gekkougahara.jpg Miaya Gekkogahara Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Bandai's introduction.jpg Daisaku with a Monokuma Bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Bandai Intro.jpg Daisaku Bandai Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Great Gozu'sintroduction.jpg Great Gozu with the Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Great Gozu Intro.jpg Great Gozu Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg Sakakura's introduction.jpg Sakakura with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Sakakura Intro.jpg Juzo Sakakura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Tengan's introduction.png Tengan with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Tengan Intro.jpg Kazuo Tengan Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Kizakura with a monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Kizakura intro.jpg Koichi Kizakura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Munakata's introduction.jpg Munakata with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Munakata Intro.jpg Kyosuke Munakata Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Andou's introduction.jpg Ruruka Andou with a Monokuma bracelet.png DR3 Side Future Ruruka Intro.jpg Ruruka Ando Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg Kimura's introduction.jpg Kimura Opening.png DR3 Side Future Seiko intro.jpg Seiko Kimura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Izayoi eating Andou's sweets.jpg monokuma bracelet.jpg DR3 Side Future Izayoi Opening.jpg Sonosuke Izayoi Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg File:A memory of Junko Enoshima (1).jpg File:A memory of Junko Enoshima (2).jpg File:A memory of Junko Enoshima (3).jpg File:A memory of Kokichi Oma as a Remnant of Despair.jpg File:A rocket appearing behind Kaito Momota in his execution.jpg File:An Exisal finding Shuichi Saihara in the library.jpg File:Aoi crying over Sakura's death.png File:Aoi shocked in episode 9.jpg File:Argument Armament - Maki Harukawa's defeat.png File:Asahina after getting slashed.png File:Asahina injured by Syo.jpg File:Asahina slapping Togami.jpg File:Awakened K1-B0.png File:Byakuya Togami ep 9.jpg File:Byakuya drinking the powder.jpg File:Byakuya shocked.jpg File:Celestia baout to get run over.png File:Celestia denies being guilty.jpg File:Celestia during her excution.png File:Celestia enraged.jpg File:Celestia execution.jpg File:Celestia has been voted as guilty.jpg File:Celestiadreamanime.jpg File:Cooking some squid.jpg File:Danganronpa-Kibou-no-Gakuen-to-Zetsubou-no-Koukousei-The-Animation-09-MBS-1280x720-x264-AAC.mp4 snapshot 17.03 2013.08.31 15.54.23.jpg File:Danganronpa V3 - The remaining survivors standing in front of the exit door.png File:Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 4) (English) (2).jpg File:Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu in the elevator (Alternate) (PC).png File:Danganronpa V3 Chapter 5 Class Trial Character Portrait 1.png File:Danganronpa V3 Chapter 5 Class Trial Character Portrait 2.png File:Danganronpa V3 Chapter 5 Class Trial Character Portrait 3.png File:Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Rantaro Amami's Real Killer.png File:Danganronpa V3 Chapter 6 - Tsumugi Making Flashbacks Lights.png File:Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Argue - Monokuma Kubs (1).jpg File:Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Argue - Monokuma Kubs (2).jpg File:Danganronpa V3 Monokuma File 05 - Kokichi Oma.jpg File:Danganronpa V3 Monokuma File 05 Situation - Kokichi Oma.jpg File:Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Introduction.jpg File:Danganronpa V3 Monokuma’s introduction (Japanese).jpg File:Everyone exercising.png File:Exisal grabbing Kaito.png File:Gonta Gokuhara correctly voted as the culprit.jpg File:Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg File:Harukawa warehouse ouma momota.png File:Junko Enoshima 53rd.png File:Junko Enoshima V3.jpg File:K1-B0's attacking the academy.jpg File:K1-B0's counter (English).png File:K1-B0's introduction as the Ultimate Hope Robot.png File:K1-B0 Attacking the red exisal (1).jpg File:K1-B0 Attacking the red exisal (2).jpg File:K1-B0 about to begin the final execution (1).jpg File:K1-B0 about to begin the final execution (2).jpg File:K1-B0 about to go on a rampage.jpg File:K1-B0 about to go on a rampage (2).jpg File:K1-B0 about to go on a rampage (3).jpg File:K1-B0 about to self destruct to destroy the cage.jpg File:K1-B0 about to shoot Rantaro Amami's Research Lab's door.png File:K1-B0 activating his self destruct function (1).jpg File:K1-B0 activating his self destruct function (2).jpg File:K1-B0 activating his self destruct function (3).jpg File:K1-B0 attempting to destroy the school.png File:K1-B0 being gpushed back by the debris.jpg File:K1-B0 destroying Rantaro Amami's Research Lab's door.png File:K1-B0 destroying the Ultimate Academy in the execution.jpg File:K1-B0 destroying the Ultimate Academy in the execution (2).jpg File:K1-B0 destroying the academy (1).jpg File:K1-B0 destroying the academy (2).jpg File:K1-B0 destroying the giant cage around the academy.jpg File:K1-B0 enters through the walls.png File:K1-B0 exploding after self destructing to destroy the cage.jpg File:K1-B0 fighting the exisals.png File:K1-B0 fights an exisal in the library.png File:K1-B0 fights an exisal in the library2.png File:K1-B0 finding out he is a camera.png File:K1-B0 getting hit on the head by a piece of debris (1).jpg File:K1-B0 getting hit on the head by a piece of debris (2).jpg File:K1-B0 lies down under the press machine.png File:K1-B0 listening to his inner voice.png File:K1-B0 looking down at Shuichi Saihara.png File:K1-B0 looking down at Shuichi Saihara (2).jpg File:K1-B0 looking into the Bugvac.png File:K1-B0 looking over at the destruction he caused (1).jpg File:K1-B0 looking over at the destruction he caused (2).jpg File:K1-B0 shooting a laser at the Ultimate Academy (1).jpg File:K1-B0 shooting a laser at the Ultimate Academy (1.5).jpg File:K1-B0 shooting a laser at the Ultimate Academy (2).jpg File:K1-B0 spotting Himiko Yumeno walking into the Hanger.jpg File:K1-B0 talking to NanoKuma's.png File:K1-B0 watches as the inner wall is destroyed (1).jpg File:K1-B0 watches as the inner wall is destroyed (2).jpg File:Kaede Akamatsu's audition for Danganronpa.png File:Kaede Akamatsu holding Shuichi Saihara's hand (2).jpg File:Kaede Akamatsu surprised at Shuichi Saihara.jpg File:Kaede Akamatsu voted as the culprit.png File:Kaito Momota's audition for Danganronpa.png File:Kaito Momota's body.png File:Kaito Momota's corpse being shown the the group.jpg File:Kaito Momota's execution.jpg File:Kaito Momota's execution failing.jpg File:Kaito Momota's rocket ship moving through the center of the earth.jpg File:Kaito Momota's rocketship returning to the group.jpg File:Kaito Momota beginning to cough as he finally reaches space.jpg File:Kaito Momota beginning to get sick in his execution.jpg File:Kaito Momota being shoved inside the rocketship (1).jpg File:Kaito Momota being shoved inside the rocketship (2).jpg File:Kaito Momota continuing to get sick as the rocket moves (1).jpg File:Kaito Momota continuing to get sick as the rocket moves (2).jpg File:Kaito Momota continuing to get sick as the rocket moves (3).jpg File:Kaito Momota correctly voted as the culprit.jpg File:Kaito Momota coughing blood again.jpg File:Kaito Momota coughing up blood.jpg File:Kaito Momota dies before being appropriately executed.png File:Kaito Momota localization error.png File:Kaito Momota lying down under the press machine.png File:Kaito Momota protecting Kokichi Oma.jpg File:Kaito Momota revealing himself as the Exisal's pilot.png File:Kaito Momota sitting down on a chair, waiting to be executed.jpg File:Kaito Momota succumbing to his illness.jpg File:Kaito Momota surprised to see Shuichi Saihara visiting him.png File:Kaito Momota talking to Shuichi Saihara visiting him (1).jpg File:Kaito Momota talking to Shuichi Saihara visiting him (2).jpg File:Kaito Momota talking to Shuichi Saihara visiting him (3).jpg File:Kaito Momota voted as the culprit in the fifth Class Trial.jpg File:Keebo about to go on rampage.jpg File:Keebo defeating an Exisal in the library.jpg File:Kiibo's Death.PNG File:Kirigiri sonrojada.jpg File:Kirigiri tasting the powder.jpg File:Kirumi Tojo Motive video intro.jpg File:Kirumi Tojo attempting to escape her execution.jpg File:Kirumi Tojo being summoned by the Prime Minister.jpg File:Kirumi Tojo setting up the rope 1.jpg File:Kirumi Tojo setting up the rope 2.jpg File:Kokichi Oma's corpse.png File:Kokichi Oma's dead body.jpg File:Kokichi Oma's true dead body in the video tape.png File:Kokichi Oma's true self (1).jpg File:Kokichi Oma's true self (2).jpg File:Kokichi Oma's true self (3).jpg File:Kokichi Oma's true self (4).jpg File:Kokichi Oma Motive video intro.jpg File:Kokichi Oma pretending to drink the antidote.jpg File:Kokichi Oma takes the poison antidote from Kaito Momota.png File:Kokichi Oma with the weapons to defeat Monokuma.jpg File:Kokichi controlling the Exisals.png File:Korekiyo Shinguji preparing to lock the crime scene.jpg File:MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg File:Maki Harukawa aiming a crossbow at Kokichi Oma.png File:Maki Harukawa calling for Kaito Momota in the bathroom.jpg File:Maki Harukawa interogatting Kokichi Oma.jpg File:Maki Harukawa teaching Kaito Momota to make a crossbow.jpg File:Maki strangling Kokichi.png File:Monokub Announcment 25.jpg File:Monokuma's prize for completing the fourth Class Trial.jpg File:Monokuma Kubs' refuting.png File:Monokuma about to attack K1-B0 with exisals.jpg File:Monokuma after Celestia execution ep 7.jpg File:Monokuma and his Kubs trying to stop K1-B0.jpeg File:Monokuma angry at the result of Kaito Momota's exection.jpg File:Monokuma announcing that Oogami is the mole.jpg File:Monokuma at Celeste's excution.png File:Monokuma eating in third class trial.jpg File:Monokuma in Kaito's execution.jpg File:Monokuma mourning over his Monokubs 2.jpg File:Monokuma mourning over the Monokubs.jpg File:Monokuma preparing to begin Kaito Momota's execution.jpg File:Monokuma pressing the button to begin Kaito Momota's execution (1).jpg File:Monokuma pressing the button to begin Kaito Momota's execution (2).jpg File:Monokuma sleeping.jpg File:Monokuma with a flashback light 1.png File:Monokuma with a flashback light 2.png File:Monokumas anger for breaking the rules.png File:NDRV3 Cast Prologue.JPG File:NO THATS WRONG KUBS 3.jpg File:Oogami death anime.jpg File:Ouma and DICE.png File:Ouma showing Hoshi's MonoPad.png File:Rantaro's real blackened.png File:Rantaro Amami's corpse with his survival perks.jpg File:Rantaro Amami Chapter 6 video (1).jpg File:Rantaro Amami Chapter 6 video (2).jpg File:Sakura bloodied head.jpg File:Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg File:Sakura final word anime.jpg File:Sakura has been voted as guilty.jpg File:ScrumDebate5English.png File:ScrumDebate5Japanese.png File:Shuichi Saihara asking Monokuma to stop the fight.jpg File:Shuichi Saihara finishing the final Argument Armament.png File:Shuichi Saihara in the midst of K1-B0 and the Exisals's fight.png File:Shuichi Saihara shocked seeing an unknown body.png File:Shuichi Saihara shocked seeing an unknown body 2.jpg File:Shuichi Saihara sitting on a bench.png File:Shuichi Saihara talking to a kid.png File:Shuichi Saihara voting the Mastermind Chapter 6.png File:Shuichi and Keebo testing the press machine.jpg File:Shuichi and the Headmaster of HPA.png File:Shuuichi Shuichi Saihara's audition.jpg File:Syo being adorable.png File:The Complete History of Hope's Peak Academy.jpg File:The Monokubs reapear.jpg File:The Ultimate Academy getting destroyed in the execution (1).jpg File:The Ultimate Academy getting destroyed in the execution (2).jpg File:The group watching Kaito Momota's rocket ship return after his death.jpg File:The victims of the Killing School Life.jpg File:Tired Monokuma's announcement.jpg File:Tsumugi's execution.jpg File:Tsumugi Shirogane's death.png File:Tsumugi Shirogane and Monokuma crushed by debris.jpg File:Tsumugi Shirogane and Shuichi Saihara run away from an explosion.png File:Tsumugi Shirogane cosplaying Junko Enoshima in Monokuma producing room.png File:Tsumugi Shirogane cosplaying as Junko Enoshima during the execution.jpg File:Tsumugi Shirogane in a television screen on the outside world.png File:Tsumugi Shirogane with Monokuma during the execution.jpg File:V3 Elevator - Five people left.png File:Yasuhiro Hagakure angry ep 7.jpg